In recent years, as computers are incorporated into clouds, and at data centers and the like, the enlarged scales and complexity of the information technology (IT) device and services are accelerated. Under such background, how to efficiently manage operation of a system and how to ensure the reliability are an important issue.
Patent document 1 describes an example of a process monitoring device for converting process data into graph data representing time-change and displaying the graph data. The process monitoring device described in patent document 1 has an enlarged graph display unit which subtracts a reference line value from process data, multiplies a magnification rate, and displays amplified graph data.
Patent document 2 describes an example of a graph generating machine having enlarging function. The graph generating machine having enlarging function described in patent document 2 calculates a rate of a difference of the maximum value and the minimum value in data with respect to the maximum value, make comparison with a setting value, and when the difference rate value is larger, the graph generating machine makes enlargement display.